


Fire Emblem: Mendacity (Prologue)

by mokusei



Series: Fire Emblem: Mendacity [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Protagonist, CYOA, Canon - Original Game, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Final Fantasy References, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Protagonist, Mentions of Fates, Mentions of Hoshido, Mentions of Nohr, Multi, Original Classes, Original Game, Original Plot, Original Story - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Temporary Amnesia, mentions of Kamui, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokusei/pseuds/mokusei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awakening with temporary Amnesia - as far as the Healers told you - you're taken in by the King of Dolos, supposed to be taken care of by his personal Servant.</p><p>Slowly things begin to unravel in front of your eyes and you're forced to make a decision - save the Country that accepted you when you had no place to go or save the World you live in at costs you don't even want to think about?</p><p>And what if there were to be a person you'd be willing to risk everything for?</p><p>(ORIGINAL FIRE EMBLEM STORY, READER-CENTRIC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Emblem: Mendacity (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this myself? We just don't know.
> 
> So I actually had a default MC but then I thought that, hey, Fire Emblem gives the Option to "insert" yourself into it's Stories as well, so why not turn this into a Reader-Insert?
> 
> So yeah, do enjoy this random "I-had-a-weird-ass-dream-that-was-located-in-the-FE-Realm" Story.

Smoke rises from the Ashes as a Body slowly lifts, blood-stained Hands gripping at the Sword as a look of pure determination rushes over the Blonds features. He's not going to give up, neither will you or anyone else. Though, right now, his determination is simply impressing.

"Don't you ... dare ..."

His voice is croaking, surprisingly low for his standards and filled with rage to the point where just his tone makes you shiver a bit. Truly, Mafuyu is someone you would not want to anger. Good to know you're not his Enemy.

"I will-"

And then he gets struck again, of course, every attempt of dodging he has done has failed, and you rush forward, taking ahold of his shoulders as you support him. He stands, still, and once more you're impressed. But then again you've done similar things before so maybe something like this shouldn't seem as uncommon.

"Thank you, (Name)."

At his Words you nod, a gentle smile on your face before your expression hardens when laughter resounds in front of you both.

"Kehehe~ What a touching scene. To bad it's gonna end for you both, kehehe."

A growl resonated beside you as the blue-eyed male you supported pushed a hand into his pocket before revealing some healing items, using them to cure himself as well as you. Now standing up straight his usual up-tight posture was replaced with a calm and relaxed state.

Only for him to race towards Abezeth, just before his Sword was able to pierce the other he found that instead he sliced through the air.

"Boss! (Name!)"

The sound made both of you turn around, shock visible as a short male with lavener eyes and light-pink hair ran towards you both, axe in hand as he hurried. Once he reached the two of you he gave a sigh of relief.

"The others are holding off the army, however Apollon asked me to help you both and- Look out!"

His warning came late but a big hand reached you in time, pushing you away from danger as the spell hit your tall companions exposed arm. He grit his teeth in pain, one eye shutting close as a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

"You're not gonna win!"

-

And with those words began the fight. It took a moment to adjut to the circumstances, only one hand able to grip the giant Sword as Mafuyu shielded you. Turning his head a bit he let out a breathe of exhaustion.

"What are you doing!? (Name!) Do it!"

Shaking your head furiously to regain control over you thoughts you nodded, taking a step back before focusing all your strength into your legs. Jumping over Mafuyu you thrusted your arm downwards, your sword hitting Abezeth before you landed right beside Theseus.

"Now!"

You yelled, kneeling down and leaning forwards to give the short male a boost. It made you glad that he had the body of a young Boy - anyone heavier might have hurt your back - and before he even reached Abezeth you stood up, also rushing forwards.

With the three of you charging at him the Puppeteer sneered, a smirk on his lips before he vanished.

" _This is it! This is our final test and then it's over. (Name!) Theseus! You've proven yourselves as part of us, so don't make me doubt my faith in you!_ "

Giving a smile, both you and the younger male gave a nod. And then you noticed it. Abezeth. Moving forward you moved and in the same manner that Mafuyu saved you earlier you pushed him away - only this time to be pierced by the enemies spear.

"(NAME!)"  
"Kehehe~ seems like I finally got what I needed."

-

The cry went unnoticed by you as everything turned black, only to pulsate. Your view became blurry only to suddenly return to normal. Splatters of Blood and Dead Bodies flashed into vision before disappearing. Clutching your head you groaned in agony.

"(Name!?) Are you alright!?"

Theseus knelt beside you while Mafuyu was busy fighting off Abezeth, rage obviously having taken over his usually calm and rational mind. And then it happened, as soon as the enemy was hit - as soon as Mafuyu bore through him with his sword only to jerk his arm upwards, successfully slashing through Abezeths upper body - you screamed out.

"Kehehe~"

That laugh, that very last laugh he gave before his body gave in and vanished into black mist sent chills down your spine. And then your vision faded and your body began to feel light.

" _This ... is beyond ... your control ... d-don't ... b-blame y-yourself..._ "

Those words were what snapped you out of everything and just as your vision returned to you and you regained control over your body you saw the blond fall down, blood running down his chin as driplets fell down, not hitting ground but instead the lifeless body of Theseus.

Shock spread through you and you felt hot tears prickling against the corners of you eyes. A sad smile spread upon the taller mans Face as he looked at you, extending his arm to pat your head twice, the blood that stained his hand - his blood - mixing inbetween your (colour) locks.

" _This is not your fault._ "

And then he fell down. And all that remained was the eery laugh echoing through your head, over and over as if to mock you.

" **You truly are a Weapon.** "

And for the third time on this day, your vision blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that this may be very paralleling to the Awakening Premonition-  
> I didn't even intend for that oh God, I'm uncreative.
> 
> But yeah, I promise this'll get better.


End file.
